Filfy Animals
The Filfy Animals series began with the Minecraft 1.1 trailer. In the trailer, a pair of sheep begin talking to one another to demonstrate the new game mechanics of sheep regrowing their wool. These sheep, introduced as Phil and Steve, would be the launching point of a whole new series of videos. Filfy Animals premiered immediately after the Minecraft 1.1 trailer, and has released a total of six main episodes and three behind-the-scenes features so far. List of Characters The Filfy animals features a variety of animals, each with their own distinct personalities and quirks. Gloomy Gloomy the ghast has a high-pitched voice and has been driven out of the nether by a group of other ghasts, he nows floats throughout the overworld where he has occasional contact with his other ghast friends. Gloomy makes contact with his other ghasts through the use of nether portals, the viewers never get to see the other ghasts, they are only exposed to their voices. Gloomy is voiced by Alex Smith and the other ghasts are voiced by Chris Trott and Ross Hornby. Phil and Steve Phil and Steve are a pair of Sheep and self proclaimed Grass Connoisseurs. These two made their first appearance in the Minecraft 1.1 Trailer to highlight the fact that wool grows back and so did grass on the ground. Their days now consist of eating everything and commenting on the lovely taste before throwing up everything they ate. Phil is voiced by Alex Smith and Steve is voiced by Chris Trott. The Ender Stalker The Ender Stalker is an Enderman with a particular fascination for djh3max, he is often seen trying to keep just out of sight of him. Occasionally he falls into water and spends the next few seconds glitching around and desperately trying to escape the deadly water, once out he slinks off to do some more stalking later. The Ender Stalker is voiced by Ross Hornby. The Philsosquid The Philsosquid is a pondering squid with a liking for asking the important questions. He can be found on his own or with another squid nearby, often asking a question he can be heard to emit a delicate fart. The Philsosquid is voiced by Ross Hornby. Tom and Eric Tom and Eric are a Pig and Zombie Pigman duo who travel along the plains and the viewer gets to see their relationship pan out and expand. Eric was once a pig, like Tom, but one fateful day a tragedy struck - a tremendous storm raged and lightning crashed into Eric turning him into a Zombie Pigman. Early on it seems that his not being able to handle being a Zombie Pigman as he is constantly calling himself a monster, however over the series he grows more comfortable with himself. Tom is voiced by Chris Trott and Eric is voiced by Ross Hornby. Geoff Geoff is perhaps one of the best known Filfy Animals, he is a silverfish that keeps glitching upwards in a similar fashion to mobs trapped in a small room in multiplayer. Anything around Geoff can spontaneously combust, leading to some unfortunate events, but some hilarious dialogue. "Hi, my name's Geoff... Everything's on fire." - Geoff, "Filfy Animals - Geoff". Geoff is voiced by Alex Smith. Foxxy the Wolf Foxxy the wolf is the female contestant in the Filfy Animals episode "Valentine's Special", Foxxy is the contestant looking for love in a gameshow type program. Various other animals from the series are presented to Foxxy where she asks question to them. Hornby provides the voiceover for the show presenter, although the user doesn't see him or his character in the video. At the end of the video Geoff sets the whole place on fire. Foxy is voiced by Kite Tales. Detective Claws Detective Claws is the Lead Detective on a series of unsolved Arsons. He's spent many years on the force & had hoped to retire before he got thrust into the current case. He was last seen burning after attempting to catch the arsonist, Geoff. Detective Claws is known to have succumb to Origins impatience. Detective Claws is voiced by Chris Trott. The Unknown Sheep The Unknown Sheep is a sheep with a particular enjoyment of Truffles, he has a brief conversation with Phil and Steve before all three of the throw up together. He protest that he wasn't eating toilet cakes, like the other two, but he ends up throwing up anyway. He first appears in the Old Claws video, where Claws is introduced. The Unknown Sheep is voiced by Ross Hornby. Unknown Blaze The Unknown Blaze appears at the end of the first Filthy Animals episode and is not introduced in any way. The Fowl Flock The Fowl Flock is a group of chickens wearing war paint that cook up hair-brained schemes involving TnT, these plans often backfire which causes them to need to flee the area. The flock leader is portrayed By Alex Smith while the stooges are acted out by Thimian and Kootiepatra Not So Creepy Creepers These two creepers are portrayed by The Yogscast, the two creepers have skins similar to those of Simon and Lewis, Simon also loves EVERYTHING, leading to some unfortunate mishaps. Episode List Category:Series